Dragon Ball Z: An Alternative Future Timeline
by Nightfly123
Summary: Future Goku has just been cured of the Heart Virus, a situation that nobody thought was going to happen. Unfortunately this happy occasion is only going to be overshadowed by the horrible tragedies that are still to come. Planet Earth and it's people are in grave danger, can Future Goku and his Z-Fighters protect the lives of the innocents from this new threat?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is my new Dragon Ball Z story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It has been two years since Future Goku had defeated Future Frieza and Future King Cold, the two of the most evil beings in the Universe had come to Earth with the intention of killing the innocent people of the planet in order to get back at the Saiyan. A fact that Goku himself was already aware of, which is why he had used instant transmission in order to be there in time to protect the very people that he cares about the most.

When he had appeared out of nowhere despite being two hours away in deep space, it caused the father and son duo to be instantly shocked at the very mere sight of the extremely angry Saiyan as he had looked at the both of them with deep cold fury. To make matters worse for them, he turned into a Super Saiyan which traumatized Frieza due to the fact that he can still remember what happened on the destroyed planet Namek.

After he had transformed into the very form that struck fear into the cold tyrant, Goku still gave both of his enemies the one final chance to stand down or else face the wrath of his newly gained powers with only Frieza being the one to have experienced it. Despite being warned, Frieza and his father didn't stand down as they attacked Goku to try to kill the very Saiyan that they knew to be the biggest threat to their plans of domination.

Future Frieza was the first to fall in the attack on the Super Saiyan who had beaten him earlier, before King Cold himself was killed by Goku as the latter calmly defeated the two of them with ease while making sure that they didn't have a chance to attack anyone else. It is for good reason, because Bulma and the others had waited for his arrival having being told by the Namekian dragon that Goku is still alive after they thought he had died on Namek.

Despite defeating the evil father and son duo two years earlier to protect the entire planet, Goku has now contracted a extremely deadly heart Virus that's currently plaguing almost everyone on the planet as scientists like Future Bulma and her father searched for a cure. There was no way, that Bulma was going to ever let a disease kill her friend in the knowledge that Planet Earth will lose it's greatest protector if he does die from the Virus.

Luckily she had managed to create a cure for her friend in order to quickly save his life, before she gave Goku the medicine after she made sure that the cure had destroyed the virus completely as she didn't want the disease to return knowing that Goku's death would bring pain to everyone. After a few days and weeks passed, Goku is his old self again as he is currently sitting up in bed with the others surrounding his bedside with pure joy on their faces.

"Thanks for curing me, Bulma, you really saved my life" said Goku as he smiled happily at Future Bulma. "If the Heart Virus killed me, I'm dead for sure".

"That's why I created the cure, Goku, we all need you" said Bulma as she returned the happy smile. "What could we do without Earth's greatest defender".

"She's right, Goku, we all would have been lost buddy" said Krillin as he had happy tears in his eyes. "I would have been lost too, it's good you are saved".

"It's good that you're alive dear, I would've missed you" said Chi-Chi as she happily hugged her husband. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost you Goku".

"I agree with mom too, dad, you mean so much to us" said Gohan as he wiped away happy tears of his own. "You have no idea, just how much we need you".

"I know Gohan, which is why I am so happy to be alive" said Goku as he hugged both his wife as well as his son. "I need you guys and I'll start training again".

Everyone else just gave a cheerful laugh as they all knew the Saiyan loves training, although Piccolo just smiled while Vegeta just remained unimpressed as he did not join in the celebrations despite secretly feeling relief at his rival being cured of the Heart Virus. It has given him another opportunity, to defeat Future Goku for good in order to prove who is the strongest between him and Goku as he has always wanted to surpass Goku.

When everyone had finally finished having a good laugh over Goku's humour, the latter Saiyan has decided to get back to training as he begins to train with his own son for the next six months along with training alongside Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamacha, Krillin and Chaotzu. Everything seemed back to normal, Chi-Chi and Bulma were smiling at the sight of their respective husbands training hard with each other as they caused the ground to shake.

While the two were still training together every single day of every week, Goku and Gohan would still spend quality time with Chi-Chi as they all had a happy meal together as a family of three with Chi-Chi giving her husband hints of wanting a second child much to Goku's confusion. His confusion was brief however, because he smiled as he realised exactly what his wife wanted as he personally couldn't wait to have another new-born in the family.

Future Bulma is busy taking care of her and Future Vegeta's son Trunks, despite the Stubborn Saiyan Prince hardly being around to spend time with his only son as it would often annoy Bulma who kept on trying to get him to spend time with their son, which he reluctantly did. The fact Vegeta was listening to Bulma, had just shocked everyone due to the fact they didn't think it was possible for someone like Bulma to actually get the stubborn Saiyan Prince to listen to her.

Unfortunately they all had no idea that the happy occasion will be overshadowed, by the fact a new threat will emerge to threaten the lives of innocent people of planet Earth as everyone's world would be turned upside by the horrible number of tragedies that are still yet to come. No one was ready, for everything to change in a matter of months including the fact that everyone that they ever loved will soon be in terrifying mortal danger.

* * *

**Phew Future Goku has been saved :)**

**Although despite that, a new threat is coming to terrorize the people of Planet Earth :(**

**So basically this is the Future Timeline, but, where Future Goku gets cured of his deadly Heart Virus. Unfortunately for him and the Z-Fighters, trouble will still come despite the fact his life had just been saved. The big problem now is this, can he now make a difference in protecting the lives of the innocents?**

**Also, in which direction, do you think this story should go?**

**Do you want it to go in a direction where Future Goku and the Z-Fighters battle the Androids with the former surviving?**

**Or**

**Do you want this to go in the direction of Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks, but, with Future Goku surviving alongside Future Gohan thirteen years later?**

**Let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Big trouble in Amenbo Island

**Hello everyone. Here is the second chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After six months of training have passed, Goku as well as his family and friends are still enjoying themselves. They would often have a good laugh, over dinner by recounting old events from the past that have happened during their own childhood. Everyone was having a good time, although Vegeta was spending much of his time busy training due to his current obsession of surpassing his rival Goku in order to prove that he is the strongest Saiyan not him.

Suddenly they got terrible news from the TV, along with the Radio that something bad was happening back in Amenbo island. The news has shocked everyone, they were all shocked to find out that two Androids have been attacking the island as well as slaughtering innocent people. It deeply angered Goku, who doesn't like innocent people being brutally killed as he began to wonder why the innocent people are being killed by these Androids.

He along with the rest of the Z-fighters, quickly made their way over to the island in hopes of saving what's left. When they finally got to the island, they all became horrified at the sight of the two Androids that stood amongst the burning wreckage. What actually horrified Goku the most, is that he really can't sense either of the Android's energy with these knowledge annoying him if anything else as he just couldn't believe it himself.

"This doesn't make any sense, why can't I sense their energy levels?" groaned Goku as he became annoyed. "Also, they're enjoy slaughtering innocent people".

"Yeah, they clearly don't care about the men, women or the children" said Piccolo as he clenched both of his fists. "Darn those two, they are destroying for fun".

"I agree, guys, they really do seem to be just killing people at random" said Krillin as he was forced to look at the sight. "I don't like the look of this, at all guys.

They all kept their distance at first, before they were spotted by the two Androids below them on the streets. The first Android is a female, who is wearing a blue denim vest and a skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. She was busying herself with putting clothes, that she had taken from a clothes shop, into a pile in a hovercar. It wasn't long however, until she took noticed of the Z-fighters hovering above her as she was briefly surprised before she eventually smiled at the sight.

The second Android is clearly a male, who is wearing two gold earrings along with an orange bandana that he wears around his neck. He also wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. He is currently looking at the Z-fighters with a smile, clearly enjoyed their shocked and horrified expressions. The sight of his devious smile, only caused the Z-fighters more anger as they couldn't believe he enjoys killing people as they braced themselves for any potential attack that might come their way.

"Hey Seventeen, it seem like we have some visitors seeing our show" said Android 18 as she looks at her twin brother. "It looks like fun to me, what do you say?".

"Now you're talking, sis, I have been wanting to have fun for ages" said Android 17 as he began to take a fighting stance. "This is the main event, I will enjoy it".

While the two Androids got ready, it appears that Goku is trying to come up with a plan on how to tackle the big Android problem. Luckily he had realized there was another problem, one that he definitely didn't want to take chances in happening. He is fully aware of this liability, knowing that it could cost them in the long-term if the Androids do target it especially after what had happened in the battle against Vegeta and Nappa.

"Piccolo, I want you to stay out of this fight, for your own safety" said Goku as he turned his attention to Piccolo. "It's for Kami and the Dragon Balls sake too".

"What?, Goku, I am not going to back down from this fight at all" said Piccolo as he had a stunned expression on his face. "I understand your concerns, Goku".

"No Piccolo, I am warning you, not to get involved in this fight" said Goku as he glared sternly at his green alien friend. "We'll lose the Dragon Balls, if you die".

Piccolo became furious at Goku, he knows that he can handle himself in any fight no matter what enemies they all would face. But secretly however, he understands why Goku is warning him to not get involved in the fight as they would lose Kami and the Dragon Ball if he does. It pained him to not help in the fight, though reluctantly he accepted it in the knowledge that his friend is right about losing the Dragon Balls if he dies in the battle.

Vegeta wasn't bothered by this, because he already feels confident that he can beat the Androids all by himself without a sweat. Yamacha and Tien as well as Chaotzu, they were all briefly shocked at Goku's big decision to not have Piccolo involved in the forthcoming battle. Despite being shocked though, they slowly accept Goku's reason for it due to being told about what happened after they had come back to life.

While those three were surprised, Gohan and Krillin are not surprised as they understood first hand why Goku made this decision. They remember very well that they, along with Piccolo were there in the battle against the Saiyans when they lost, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu. When Piccolo died, Kami died too and the Dragons Balls turned to stone that effectively meant that they couldn't be used to bring their friends back to life.

"Gohan, I want you to protect Piccolo for me, will you do that?" asked Goku as he looked at he and Chi-Chi's only son. "We need someone to protect him, son".

"Don't worry, dad, I will do my best to keep Piccolo safe for you" said Gohan as he responded with full determination. "You're right, we'll need the Dragon Balls".

Goku nodded his head in agreement, before he along with the rest of the Z-fighters quickly got into their fighting stances. When the Androids did attack, both sides charged at each other in the hopes of gaining an early advantage in the battle in order to have a chance at winning. The first big battle against the evil duo, has just begun for the Earth with everything and everyone being on the line as the Z-fighters intend to protect the Earth no matter what.

* * *

**Ok it looks like the Z-fighters are going to be having their first battle against the Androids, I hope you all are looking forward to that happening. :)**

**So it seems that most of you want this to go in the History of Trunks direction, so that is what you're going to get.**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you enjoy this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


	3. The First battle against the Androids

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After both sides have charged at each other, it is the Z-fighters who quickly gained the upper hand as they knocked the Androids away. They split up into two groups, with one to take on Android 17 while the other will be busy taking on Android 18. They managed to split up the two Androids, to avoid the real possibility of the two having teaming-up in the knowledge that it could possibly be very devastating if they ever get the chance to do it.

Goku was the first to take on Android 17, the former delivered a painful kick to the Android's stomach before knocking him into a building. When the Android got up, Goku did not hesitant in attacking him as he began dominating over the Android. He quickly turned into a Super Saiyan, where he began to land a flurry of punches on the evil Android before he grabbed 17 that resulted in him punching the guy in the stomach with a that caused him 17 to double over in pain.

After fighting his enemy for a few minutes, Goku allowed Krillin the opportunity to attack 17 with the bald-headed Human landing his own punches. He knocked 17, straight into the ground as he shot a energy beam at 17 before allowing Vegeta to join in. The Saiyan Prince smiled in delight, before he attacked the Android with a kick to his head while following it up with a powerful roundhouse kick to his enemy's right side of his torso.

Unfortunately their advantage was quickly lost, when the androids began to fight back as they hoped to get the advantage themselves. Vegeta is still busy fighting Android 17, only to have Android 17 manage to slam him with both fists, painfully into the ground. It pained Vegeta for a few minutes, before he got back up to his own two royal feet in order to show his enemy that he will go away quietly because he has some unfinished business.

He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan, it allowed him to move at a faster speed than before as he used that speed to his advantage. It also empowered his punches, so he began to deliver painful punches to Android 17's head and stomach in quick succession. It was to be in vain however, because Android 17 managed to block and kick him before delivering his own roundhouse kick to the left side of Vegeta's torso as the Saiyan Prince back away in pain.

While that was happening between them, Yamcha and Tien are busy taking on Android 18 as they successfully punched her to the ground. It wasn't for long though, before she got herself back up as she began to leg-sweep Tien along with punching Yamcha. The two were stunned by the blows, from Android 18 as she took pleasure in their pain before she continued her attack as the two were soon quickly sent flying into some nearby buildings.

Meanwhile away from the main battle, Gohan is busy protecting Piccolo with the latter watching the battle with a concerned look on his face. He is feeling the temptation, to ignore the fact that Goku had told him to stay out of the battle and to jump in anyway. Luckily Gohan spotted this quickly, which caused him to stop his mentor from joining the battle in order to prevent him from doing something that is potentially reckless.

"Don't think about it, mister Piccolo, we'll need you" said Gohan as he looked into his mentor's eyes. "If you go out there, you'll be killed by the Android too".

"I appreciate your concern, Gohan, but, look at them" said Piccolo as he kept his eyes on the battle. "The Androids aren't breaking a sweat, they aren't tired".

"Yeah, no kidding, I can't believe they're still fighting" said Gohan as he saw what Piccolo is seeing. "If this were any lifeform fighting, they'll tired by now".

"Except these Androids aren't lifeforms, they're robots" said Piccolo as he clenched his fists again. "That explains, why Goku can't sense their energy levels".

Gohan was horrified to hear that, especially when it is his own mentor explaining the lack of energy levels coming from the two Androids. They both watched the battle, where it has become a dire situation for the rest of the Z-Fighters as they tried to keep up. Unfortunately it wasn't long, until Yamcha and Tien had just been defeated by Android 18 who had managed to send the two brave warriors crashing down to the ground below.

The female Android smirked gleefully, while watching the two Z-Fighters hit the ground hard before she quickly began to help out her brother. After she had flew away, Gohan is ordered by Piccolo to go bring Yamcha and Tien to them in order to use some Senzu Beans. Gohan didn't hesitate, which led to him successfully rescuing both of his friends that resulted in his mentor smiling proudly at his student for the successful rescue mission.

"Well done Gohan, you did very well, here is a Senzu Bean" said Piccolo as he handed a bean to Gohan. "You can give it to Yamacha, I'll give one to Tien".

The young half-Saiyan did as he was told, that resulted in Yamcha regaining his full strength while Tien also had the same happening to him. The two got to their feet, where they along with Gohan and Piccolo began to have a conversation about what happened. Gohan and Piccolo listened, while Yamcha and Tien explained why they're still living when they had thought that they were possibly going to die in the battle itself.

"She was toying with us the whole time, not breaking a sweat" said Yamcha as he shuddered at the thought. "I can't believe it, she could just kill us anytime".

"Yeah that's right, but, why toy with us in the first place anyway?" asked Tien as he became very confused. "If she wanted us dead, she would kill us already".

"She didn't see you as an actual threat, she wasn't fighting seriously" said Piccolo as the two looked at him. "That's why you're still alive, just be glad she did".

Yamcha and Tien nodded their heads, they both know that Piccolo is right in the fact that Android 18 wasn't taking the whole fight seriously. After having a quick chat, they all turned their attention to the battle between Android 17 and Goku, Krillin and Vegeta. They could only hope, that the three will be able to defeat both of the terrible Androids while that the fate of Planet Earth and it's inhabitants are hanging in the balance of this major battle.

* * *

**Oh dear, it appears that the Androids have won round one of this fight. Let's hope that, Goku as well as Krillin and Vegeta have better luck.**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you enjoy this story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


End file.
